


Cut out for you

by thejourneymaninn



Series: Domestic shenanigans [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fenders, Fluff, Lyriumchristmas, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn
Summary: Anders wakes up to a surprise from his boyfriend.
Part of Domestic Shenanigans. Like all fics belonging to this series, it can be read as a stand-alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the Lyriumchristmas campaign. Today’s prompt: “First Snow”.

Anders blinked at the white spot on the blanket, somewhere in the middle of his chest. Eyes still gummy with sleep, it took him a few seconds to process what he was seeing, for the shape and size to turn into a…snowflake?

Yes, that was what it was, made of thick, white paper, a snowflake the size of his palm. And not just a rough shape, it was an intricately detailed, carefully cut out replica. Fenris must have been the one who put it there, Anders realized. The ‘why’ eluded him, and he decided it was would have to keep doing so until he got his coffee.

He fumbled around in the grey twilight, at last managing to turn off the hellish cacophony of his alarm, and heaved his leaden body out of bed with a groan. Too early.

At college, his roommate Justice had had an annoying habit of waking him long before sunrise, every single day, including the weekend. “No better time for productivity than the early hours of morning!” Well, it _had_ done wonders for his grades, Anders had to give him that, but it had also left him with a mood to stay clear off and bags under his eyes you could see from space. So when their ways had finally, _finally_ , parted, he had sworn to himself _never again_! Yet it turned out bosses had pretty clear ideas about working hours and punctuality as well. Sticklers.

He shuffled towards the door…another white shape in front of it. Another snowflake, different from the first, although no less detailed. Bewildered, he picked it up and made his way down the stairs. More snowflakes, one on each step, and a path leading to the kitchen door. He gathered them all up, careful not to crumple the fragile pieces.

Yet more white in the kitchen, this time, in the familiar shape of his boyfriend’s hair. Fenris was standing in front of the coffee machine, a mug in his hand – and now, in Anders’.

“You made coffee! I love you!”

“I did not realize that was contingent on providing you with hot beverages. Good to know.” How did he manage to sound so smooth and look so gorgeous at this time of day? Anders would never understand.

“They don’t have to be hot. Beer works too.”

There was a moment of silence. Then, that silky voice again. And that wry tone. “Are you even aware that comeback took you five minutes?”

“I…what…really?”

Fenris nodded. “You were staring into your cup again. It seemed to be utterly fascinating.”

His, “Shut up, it's too early for sarcasm” was met with a dry, “With that attitude, we are not going to last.”

He was too tired for this. An indignant grumble would have to do for a reply.

A soft chuckle, a kiss on his forehead, and another snowflake placed in his hand.

“I shall make breakfast. Try not to fall asleep before it is ready.”

“Will do,” Anders mumbled. He lifted his collection of snowflakes as far as he could manage – which was about two inches – and added another mumble. “What’s with these?”

“You were disappointed that there would be no snow today. You said it was not a ‘proper December’ without snow, and that there was ‘no way the day would not suck’.” There was a soft smile playing across the very kissable mouth Anders was very much going to kiss. Once he had brushed his teeth. “So I made sure you got your first snow of the year in time. I also bought appropriately boring white confetti. If these are not sufficient, it will gladly shower you with it.”

Anders stared at the little pieces of paper. “You made me my own personal snowflakes…You’re the best. You’re absolutely amazing.”

Fenris cleared his throat. “It…was merely an act of self-preservation. You are insufferable when you had an unpleasant day.” 

“Nice try, love. You’re the sweetest, and we both know it. It's still too early, for everything, but I promise, you will get both a mushy _and_ a steamy expression of gratitude later.”

“Will I now?” The smirk on Fenris’ face was almost enough to make Anders forget how tired he was.

“Oh yes.” His attempt at a sultry look was sabotaged by the chunks of sleep still nesting in his eyes. “In any way you like….”

 

 

“Fenris! Fenris, wake up.” Someone was shaking his body. “Fenris, _look_!”

He groaned into his pillow. “What?” How Anders could be this energetic in the middle of the night, Fenris would never understand. He had expressed his gratitude, _thoroughly_ \- how could he still be awake? What sort of unholy stamina did the man possess?

The bed shook as Anders leapt off it and pulled aside the curtains, bathing the room in the glaringly bright (at least to Fenris) glow of the streetlamp. “It’s _snowing_! Look!”

“I believe you. Now let me sleep.”

“Alright, Mr. Grumps-a-lot, but _I_ ’m going out there, right now.”

Fenris lifted his head to peer at the figure by the window. Bobble head, coat, boots, gigantic gloves…It seemed Anders was serious. He radiated excitement. Which was annoying. And unfortunately also…infectious. Fenris’ gaze swept over the flowers and wine gums on the nightstand and the cuddly dragon toy next to his pillow. Somehow, he liked Anders’ mushy gratitude even more.

“Give me a minute,” he sighed, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

The blanket was pulled away with a _whoosh_. Fenris cursed as cold air hit his body, evicting the last traces of content, sleepy warmth. He scrambled off the bed, glaring carpet knives at Anders. Who didn’t notice, nose and hands pressed to the glass like a gigantic toddler.

He hadn’t promised too much. Thick, white snowflakes were drifting leisurely to the ground, joining the soft cover that was already glossing over the harsh colours of asphalt, cars, and trash cans. The light had changed, the sky another shade of darkness, as if everything had shifted a few inches to the side, into a world that was just a little bit slower, a little bit quieter.

“Tell me that isn’t beautiful,” Anders whispered next to him.

“It is,” he nodded. “I thought they said it was not going to snow for another week at least?”

“Well, I guess they were wrong.” Anders turned his face toward him, cheek pressed against the glass as he smiled. “Or maybe the snow just got jealous of the pretty flakes you made for me and is issuing a challenge… And now, get that hot little arse dressed, will you. It’s even more beautiful when you’re right in the middle of it.”

“How am I supposed to get you out of bed in the morning if we traipse through the snow all night?”

Anders leaned in, pressed a kiss to his nose and flashed him a cheeky grin. “Oh, you aren’t. You’re supposed to use that morning-magic of yours, get up early to call in sick for both of us, make some hot chocolate and crawl back into bed with me, where we will watch the snow together and then indulge in some…other magic….”

There were several arguments against this - adulthood, responsibility, work ethic, amongst other things. Fenris cared for none of them.

“Magic it is, then.”


End file.
